


Khushu vs Eldritch magic

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, Magicians fight, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What happens if a Master of Mystic Arts faces off with a dark warlock?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Khushu vs Eldritch magic

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from watching Darhk vs Constantine in Legends of Tomorrow. Not going to go into further details due to how dumb LoT has become, IMO but I think Constantine could've wiped the floor with Darhk but the only reason he was afraid of Darhk in 4x05 was because they had planned just a one-off with Constantine in Arrowverse back then, when the show was cancelled and let's be honest, Darhk seemed more compelling villain without his magic and when he was a capable combatant like in Legends of Tomorrow.
> 
> What annoys me a bit is how the fight between Darhk and Constantine was interrupted after ten seconds, since I think Constantine could've wiped the floor with him. All Darhk did was telekinesis and throwing stuff at Constantine, who used magical shield and fireballs.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrowverse or Marvel Cinematic Universe.

Stephen Strange was about to confiscate the Khushu idol in a temple before a blonde man entered, vaguely similar to Dum Dum Dugan as Strange recognized him.

"Damien Darhk." Strange whispered.

"Stephen Strange." Darhk glared as they circled each other. "You know, I don't think we've actually ever met."

"But I've heard of you and I think what's about to happen should feel a bit familiar. Douchebag." Strange said.

Darhk lifted his hand and attempted to use his telekinesis but Strange summoned Tao Mandalas, blocking Darhk's magic before pushing him back with a blast of magic. Darhk threw a chair at Strange, who dodged, glaring.

"That was a rare antiquity. Alright, that does it." Strange raised his hand with his sling ring, did a gesture with his hands and a portal opened right beneath Darhk's feet as he started falling. "That's what you get for relying on trinkets. Enjoy falling for about an hour before I destroy this idol." He turned to the idol and did a gesture of his hand before the Khushu idol exploded into pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that Strange was able to hold his own against Thanos, who had in his possession four Infinity Stones and Strange didn't use the Time Stone at all, Strange would've been able to beat Darhk easy peasy.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
